


You're in Fukashigi Land!

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: When you followed Naruto down the fox hole, you found yourself in a mixed-up world called Fukashigi land. In such a strange place, nothing is as you expect it to be.‘Oh shit! It's Sasuke! He's got cat ears and a tail!’ you thought, surprised and blinking owlish at him.





	1. Down, The Fox Hole You Go!

**Author's Note:**

> This is Wonderland-inspired work involving the Reader and the Naruto cast. The Japanese word, Fukashigi means mystery, miracle and wonder. I'm mostly using the meaning 'wonder' when I used 'Fukashigi land'. Just letting you know in case you didn't catch that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Naruto or the concept of Wonderland. This is just written for fun like all the other fanfics out there.

Chapter 1

Down, the ~~rabbit~~ fox hole you go!

It was such a beautiful, one where you could enjoy the fresh air and the warmth of the sun. It was even more enjoyable when you were able to lose the annoying fangirls. They all seem to be quite taken to stalking you for some odd reason. _'Ew, they're like leeches,'_ you thought, shivering, _'I can't get a moments peace with them around.'_

You shook your head and plop down on a bench near by. Even though the day was beautiful you were completely bored. Mostly everyone you know is out doing something and they're too busy to even hang out with you. The least they could do was offer you to help them or something. Then it wouldn't have made you so feel unimportant.

“The boredom is killing me! I can't believe I'm saying this but I was at least entertain with the fangirls stalking me,” you moan, laying down on the bench. _'How much longer must I be bored?'_

It seems that your question was answered when something caught your eye.

You sat up, looking at the blonde haired boy that was quickly walking across the lush green clearing. 

_'Naruto? What's he doing around here? I thought he was on a mission to another village.'_

You frown, following after him quietly. As you did your eyes narrow when you spotted the pair of fox ears, nine long fluffy tails and an oddly large pocket watch bouncing around. 

_‘Huh? Did I miss something? Uh, I don't think I did if the fangirls are dressing what they normally wear. Maybe he's cosplaying? But what for?'_

“Naruto, what are you doing?”

The male in question stopped and turned around quickly.

“I thought you were on a mission. And why are you dress like that?” You asked, walking closer to him.

“Hi, I didn't expect to see you here! Anyway, I'm late! She's gonna kill me!” 

You raised your eyebrow as he pulled the massive pocket watch up in the air. And because it was fashioned to his hip, it sprang, hitting him in the face. He moan, removing it from his face, which left a nice red round mark on his fox like features. 

"Wah, damn it! I'm two hours late!”

"Actually I'm sure you meant that your two hours and thirty minutes late," you stated, leaning over his shoulder.

"So what! I'm still late!" he exclaimed, bouncing around.

"Gah! Now I'm more late then I was before and that's because of you!" Naruto yelled, pointing his finger at you. You were almost struck by his large pocket watch.

"Hey! Watch it and stop yelling! You're making me go deaf here," you said, slapping his finger away, "And it's rude to point at people."

Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

"Why are you late anyway?" you asked, hoping to get an answer this time.

"I'm late!" he yelled, slapping his forehead as if he forgot he was in a hurry.

"Not this again!" you sighed, your shoulder slouching.

"Sorry, I don't have time to hang out with you right now. I'll see you later!" Naruto said, rushing towards the forest, disappearing behind a large tree with a rather large heart marked onto it.

 _'What the? I still don't know why he's in a hurry,'_ you thought, frowning.

Curious and a bit upset, you decided to follow the hyper, ramen loving blonde. You ran in the direction he went and around the marked tree. You looked around noticing that this was exactly where he disappeared to. 

_‘Where did he go? I would have notice if he went any where else. He's too loud and bright to not be noticeable,’_ you thought, looking around the area again.

All that was around were trees and more trees. You turned back to the tree, spotting a not so subtle gaping hole in the ground at the base of the oak. There were a couple of bushes around but they didn't help hide the hole that much.

“Huh?” 

You inch closer, realizing that you could easily fit down the hole.

“He wouldn't…would he? Well, it couldn't hurt to check it out,” you said, kneeling down and peered into the menacing abyss. 

"It doesn't look like an animal could have dig this. It's too big. Could...could Naruto have dig it?"

It was dark but something was shiny down below. It's such a shame that shiny things seem to catch you in a strange hold. Interested, you cautiously crawled in, pondering what the shiny thing was and why there would be a large tunnel underneath a tree. 

A cool breeze wiped at your back and looking over your shoulder, something in front of you pulled you in. You were instantly swallowed by darkness and the entrance you came threw disappeared.

“Nooo, I'm gonna dieeee!” you screamed, scared that you were trapped in the hole. But then the ground gave way, sending you plummeting into more darkness. As you fell, strange visions of tea pots, playing cards, and weird creatures filled your sight before you completely blacked out.


	2. Uchiha’s Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if the pairing will be Sasuke x Reader but for now it will be.

Chapter 2

Uchiha’s Forest

The cool breeze caressed your warm skin as you began to stir.

There was a constant low rumbling filling your ears. The deep, soft noise sounded strangely familiar. _‘It sounds like...purring,’_ you thought, opening your eyes.

As soon as you did, you were met with a pair of ebony ones. They were so dark, an endless pools where one could almost lose themselves forever in them. Only then did it occur to you that you were staring into eyes that were too close for comfort. 

The owner of the eyes pulled his head back, allowing you to sit up. You shook a bit of grass and dirt off you before you turned to get a better look at the owner of the dark eyes. You faced him, blinking as you realize that you were staring at someone familiar.

With black eyes that were placed perfectly behind bangs of soft blackish blue hair. And creamy porcelain skin that contrasted nicely with the dark tight clothes he worn. But what was most unusual were the silkiest looking black cat ears that sat on top of his head. They seem to be twitching a bit in annoyance but your attention quickly drew its self towards the long black tail that swayed smoothly behind him.

 _‘Oh shit! It's Sasuke! He's got cat ears and a tail!’_ you thought, surprised and blinking owlish at him.

“Stop staring. It's annoying the hell out of me,” Sasuke, the cat-boy said, frowning. He leaned against a tree, staring at you.

“W-what's going on?!” you yelled, getting up.

"I don't know. What's your problem?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You got cat ears and a tail! Last time I checked you don't have them," you exclaimed, pointing at the two features.

"...what are you talking about? Don't tell me the fox's stupidity infected you," he groaned, "That's the last thing I need to happen to you."

"Huh? I'm so confuse," you moaned, rubbing your head. 

"All I want to know is why you and Naruto have animal features. And what the hell is going on?" 

"Well, if you're asking those type of questions then I can only assume you have amnesia. Heh, that's better than becoming another idiot," he scoffed, walking closer to you.

"...okaaay. I'm still confused. I'll be less confused if people start answering my questions!" you huffed, glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes and smirked when he notice you were getting angry.

"Fine."

"Now, my first question is where are we?" you asked, inhaling deeply and exhaling out slowly, hoping to calm yourself down a bit. 

"You're in Fukashigi land."

"...okay. I wasn't expecting that. I was thinking more about where in the village hidden in the leaves are we. Like in the Death Forest or near the training grounds," you replied, staring dully at him. "But lets us say that were in this...Fukashigi land. Why then are you dress like that? Like a cat and Naruto as a fox?"

"You really have amnesia then," Sasuke sighed, poking your forehead.

Your eyes narrow, frowning and swatted his hand away.

"And I was just kidding about it before."

"Answer me already, cat boy!" you yelled, trying to keep his finger away. He glared, stopping his actions and settling back to his emotionless expression.

"Obviously I'm a cat, the Emo cat really. And Naruto is a fox, the Kyuubi. We have human forms that contain some of our animal features but we also have our animal forms. Anything else you would like to know?" he asked, leaning closer to you.

"Uh, why was Naruto in a hurry? And why are all the trees an electric blue color?" you asked, just noticing the strange color trees.

"I really don't know but knowing him he's probably late to meet the Queen," he said, shrugging. "What about the trees? They've always been that color."

"Queen? Who's the Queen? Always been that color? What?" you asked, not believing. "Is this some sort of sick joke? Did you guys put me under a genjutsu?"

"No, this is no joke. The Queen is Tsunade," he said, his ears flickering. "What's a genjutsu?"

"...I've gone crazy then," you whispered, starting to feel faint. _‘This is just unbelievable. It's like being a ninja doesn't exist anymore. Nothing is making any sense!’_ you thought, tiredly.

“Crazy? That's nothing new. You've always been insane. Everyone else here is the same too,” he said.

“Stop talking. Your answers aren't making me very happy right now,” you growled, your eye twitching.

“If only you stop asking questions and making comments that will result in you in not being happy with my answers then,” he replied, smirking.

“You talk way more than the real Sasuke,” you said, throwing your hands above your head. 

“Didn't you say that you were a Emo cat or something? Real Sasuke is emo.”

“Real Sasuke? As far as I can tell I'm real. There isn’t any other me existing around here. What makes you think I'm not real anyway?” he said.

“Well, simply because this is a dream. I know for sure that there's no chance of you, uh...the real you being an actually cat person. That and the weird colored trees for that matter,” you replied, smartly.

Sasuke stood still for a moment, staring at you before he pulled you against him and lifted you up. 

“What the? What are you doing?!” you squeaked, pushing at his chest. “Put me down right now!”

“No,” he stated, carrying you deeper into the strange colored trees.

“Where are we going?” you asked, giving up on trying to escape his hold.

“To our home,” he said, as the both of you reached a small hidden clearing with an extremely large tree right in the middle.

“Huh? Our home?” you croaked, surprised. _‘That sounds like we're lovers. This dream is so freaking weird,’_ you thought, blushing. _‘Haha, he lives in a tree.’_

“Idiot,” he sighed, his ears flickering in annoyance. “We are.”

“What?” you asked, snapping out of your thoughts.

“We are lovers,” he retorted, holding you tighter.

“WHAT?!” you screamed, flushing darkly. _'He can read my mind!'_ you thought, still shocked.

“Yes, I can. I’ll explain, but first we'll have to get inside. So hold on tight,” he replied. You held on tight, wondering what he was going to do and the next thing you know, you're in a room. Or at least what seems like a room. The walls were painted with the images of the same colored trees and grass from outside. At first you thought it was painted on but with a closer look, the leaves and grass sway with an invisible wind.

“Where are we?” you asked, in awed.

“In the tree,” he said, placing you back on your feet. Sasuke entered another room and came back moments later with a tray of tea and treats. He motion for you to sit but when you looked behind you, there was no table or chairs to use. You turned to look at him but he motioned again.

You turned back again and you were surprised to find an elegant small round red wood table and two beautifully designed cushion chairs.

“Whoa, that's awesome. How you do that?” you queried, amazed. You touched the table, feeling the cool, smooth surface until you reached the chair. The chair pulled back, by itself making you jump startle.

“Sit. It's not going to bite you,” Sasuke said, placing the tray down and pouring tea into the two cups.

You hesitated a bit, before placing yourself into the chair. It was comfortable and it was easy to relax in. Once you were settle in you looked up at Sasuke, watching as he already place the tea cup in front of you and putting some tea treats in small plates.

“Here,” he said, passing you the plate.

“Thanks.”

He nodded, dragging his chair closer to you and settling himself softly onto it.

“So, where do you want me to start at?” he asked, sipping placidly at his cup while looking at you.

“Uh, who am I in this Fukashigi land, and where are we exactly...besides being in a tree? Oh, and why are you so...unemo?” you asked, taking a little nibble from a treat.

“You are still you,” he replied, placing his cup down, “This is my forest, the Uchiha territory in Fukashigi land. As for why I am unemo as you put it, that's because only to you I am like that. You are mine to put it bluntly.”

“I'm not sure if I should be flatter or take offense to that. But anyway, I can't think of anything else to ask. Is there anything you feel that I should know about?” you questioned, finishing off the delicious warm tea.

Sasuke set his cup down, then placed his head on his propped up arm, giving you his full attention. He paused a bit, thinking and then a cunning smile spread across his lips.

“Well, earlier you asked me if I was real and if you were dreaming. I believe I can do something to help answer that,” he smirked, pushing the plate filled with treats away. “That and this will give you an idea of why I'm so unemo around you.”

Without warning the tea set, the round table and two chairs vanished in a puff of blue smoke. Your back hit the floor making you gasp in surprise. While you were distracted, Sasuke moved above you, and he leaned down next to your ear. In a deep smooth voice he whispered. “They say that when you're dreaming you can't feel pain...so tell me, can you?”

He gave you a devilish smirk and before you know it, your hands were pin above your head.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" you yelled, trying to pull your arms free.

"Giving you a helping hand is all," he purred, gently blowing into your ear. You shivered, feeling his warm breath ghost over your flesh. It left a tingly sensation over your form, causing a dark blush to spread across your face. 

He smirks, his tail rubbing against the side of your leg in soft strokes. You squeaked as his pink tongue licked seductively at your ear. _'Crap! This is one scary dream. It'll be even scarier if it's real,'_ you thought, trying again to free your arms.

He chuckle and the distance between both of your lips decrease. Nervous, you close your eyes tight, expecting the kiss. But after a few seconds you felt nothing and tentatively you opened your eyes. Sasuke was no longer hovering above your form and your arms were freed too. _'Huh? I'm happy to be freed but what happen?'_ you thought, looking for Sasuke. _'He's not here...'_

You got up, hearing two voices behind one of the magical moving picture walls. You walked up to it, poking the wall for any strangeness. It didn't moved, so you search the wall and came upon a round shape globe disguised as a painted rock. _'It's a door knob! Wow, things in this place are pretty weird.'_

Before you opened the door, you pressed your ear against it. It was a little muffled but you could hear two male voices. One of them you recognize as Sasuke and the other voice was one you haven't heard before. It was a slightly deeper voice than Sasuke’s.

You caught a few words like, 'you can't, 'mine', 'Queen', see her', 'people want', 'can't hide', 'not herself' and some other things. _'Apparently they're talking about me. Really...who else can Sasuke be referring to,'_ you thought, sweat dropping. _'But...who is he talking too? And if it's about me I have the right to know and be in their conversion too!'_

Without any hesitation you turn the door knob. At the same time the door pulls open and because your hand was still on the door knob, you go crashing into the person who opened it. Their arms quickly wrapped around you, protecting you from making an impact with the hard floor.

Your form was still, waiting for heart to calm down. _'Too many things keep surprising me,'_ you thought, relaxing your tense form. Your face was buried in something soft, black and whatever was underneath was solid too. _'Oops, I'm on someone,'_ you thought, blushing. You slide off them, mumbling an apology and looking at the one you collided with.

The stranger looked nearly identical to Sasuke. However, he was oblivious older and taller. He had two slanted lines running down from his coal eyes and long ebony hair that lay in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. The same silky black cat ears and tail stood out prominently too. 

“I finally get to meet you,” he said, sitting up and motioning to Sasuke, who was now hissing profanities under his breath, “and I see why he's kept you for himself all this time…”

He got up, dusting himself.

“Oh, uh it's nice to meet you..uh?” you said, blinking and tilting your head up to look at him. 

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke’s older brother."

 _'So, this is his brother. Hm, didn't Sasuke want to kill him?'_ you thought, confuse. _'This place keeps getting weirder by the second. There's no point in trying to make sense of things anymore.'_

You nodded and the older Uchiha’s outstretched his hand, lifting you up easily. He still kept his hand clasp with yours and it didn't look like he'll be letting go anytime soon. Sasuke noticed, growling.

“Itachi, you never answered me as to why you're really here?” Sasuke said, straining to keep his composure which was slipping with each second.

"Simple, little brother, I was hoping to meet her this time. I had a feeling that this would be the day," Itachi said, pulling you closer to him, "I was right too."

"Okaaaay. What I want to know is what the heck were you two talking about. I know it had something to deal with me," you said, staring at the two cat-boys. They both turned to each other, seeming to be communicating with each other through their eyes. While they did that you pulled yourself from Itachi and made sure that you were a safe distant from being touched again.

You waited quietly but after a minute you got annoyed. "Come on, I don't have all day. It's best that you two just tell me what's going on."

You frown, crossing your arms. 

Sasuke glared at his brother but soften a bit when he faced you. "The Queen lost one of her gambles again."

"Not surprising. Everyone knows she sucks at it so much. So what does that have to do with me?" you questioned, tapping your foot.

"Be quite, I'm getting there," he sighed, leaning against the wall. "She was apparently drinking sake, gambling and somehow made a bet involving you and lost. Now that she lost, Jiraiya wants you."

You stood there quite and stiffed when you heard Jiraiya's name.

"What the hell?! Why me?!" you yelled, throwing your arms up and glaring evilly at the anything in your sight.

"We're not sure how you got involve in the bet, but we're trying everything to get you out of it," Itachi said, patting your head. You pouted, calming down from the action.

"I see. What's the Queen doing about this? Is she looking for me?"

"That's correct. It was only afterwards, when she was sober that she realized her mistake. Since the bet was official she has no choice but to give you to him. However, she sent out people to delay him from getting you himself and to help keep you from his grasp," Itachi replied, resting his hand on your shoulder.

"Does that mean she's trying to buy time or something?" you asked, hoping it's true.

"Yes, she is trying to see if she can work out a new deal. Or at least try to find a loop hole in the bet. Hm, this is complicating things for me..." Sasuke said, mumbling the last part to himself.

Itachi, shook his head and turned towards you. "No matter what, we have to make sure you're safe and away from Jiraiya. Unfortunately, I'll have to leave you with Sasuke. But I know he'll keep you safe for now, while I try to see if I can get you out of it myself."

You smile, nodding to show that you understand. You watched as he flick his little brother on the forehead and look back at you again. “I'll see you soon.” 

With a wink, Itachi disappeared right before your eyes. _'Was he that fast or can he really teleport?'_ you thought, blinking.

You shook your head. _'I can't help but try to understand these things.'_

"What's the plan?" you asked, rubbing your chin. "Hm...I'm sure it's not safe to stay here."

"This is the first place they will look for you. We'll have to leave now," he said, walking out of the room. You followed him into another room, a bedroom. It looked the same as the rest of the house. The items in the room were out of place, because they were quite fancy for being the inside of a tree than a manor.

"Do we have to leave now? Where are we going to go and what are you doing?" you asked, watching as he rummages through a large closet.

"Itachi also mention that Jiraiya's followers are heading this way. I can't be sure how long it'll take for them to get here but I prefer a head start. We'll be heading towards Aburame's territory, from there we'll stock up," he said, pulling out a fancy kimono looking dress. "Our goal is to get to the Queen's castle ourselves. They won't be suspecting us to head there, especially if they already checked the whole castle for you."

He also pulled out a box and placed it with the dress on the bed. "Here, you need to disguise yourself," he said.

"Why do I have to wear a dress? You know I hate wearing them and that one is too short for my liking," you hissed, picking it up and holding it against you. "Much too short."

"I know you don't like dresses. Everyone around here knows that too. But that also means that no one has ever seen you in a dress, so it would make sense for you to disguise yourself as someone else. Now, hurry up and get dress," he said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. _'That's a clever idea but why must the dress be that short? This Sasuke is a pervert...maybe the real one is a pervert too but hides it really well,'_ you thought, frowning. 

You change out of your clothes into the dress and the shoes that were inside the box. The dress fit you perfectly and now it was the matter of fixing your hair to a new style and putting some make-up. _'I need to change my old hair style into something new, something no one has seen me with,'_ you thought, brushing your hair out. _'I need some makeup too.'_

You got those two things done and checked yourself in the closet mirror. _'Wow, I look different. I almost didn't recognize myself. Hehe, I wonder what Sasuke’s reaction will be like,'_ you thought, laughing when you picture his out-of-character surprise expression. _'Haha, maybe.'_

You smile, opening the door. You spotted Sasuke holding a bag and he turned to you, about to say something. He stop, looking like he was at a loss for words. 

"What?" you laughed, tilting your head. "You can't be that speechless."

He blinked, coming closer to you. He looked you up and down, observing a few places a little longer than others. 

"Aren't you going to say something?" you asked, curious to what he's thinking.

He suddenly grabbed you, pressing you against him. "You're even more beautiful," he whispered, before sighing. "I'm going to have some trouble in controlling myself around you. But you're mine and I'll be damn to let someone have you."

You blushed, pushing yourself from his chest. "What is Jiraiya going to do with me?" you asked, wondering if the pervert was the same as the one you know.

"Most likely use you for his research," he growled, coming closer to you again. "Or add you to his harem."

"Oh..." you said, sweat dropping. _'Looks like nothing change about him. Sasuke on the other hand needs to learn what personal space is. So damn possessive,'_ you thought, stepping back. _'And it's a little creepy.'_

"Uh, didn't you say that we should hurry?" you said, staring at him. 

"Yes, that's why we're already at the end of my forest," he responded, his dark eyes looking around. You looked behind him and notice that all of the blue trees were at least a mile away. You could even see the tallest tree; the one that Sasuke said was his home, right in the middle of them. You stared in awed and turned back to him.

"How did you do that?" you asked, amazed.

"I'm not an ordinary cat, now let’s go," he said, holding the strap of the bag. _'I didn't even see him do that. Heck, I didn't even know he was holding the bag too,'_ you thought, following after him.

"It's going to take a couple of days but I can cut that down to a few hours," he said, looking over his shoulder. You were about to ask him why he couldn't teleport all the way there but as if reading your mind he answered. "Because it takes a lot of energy teleporting you and myself. We can't rely too much on it. Who knows when we need a quick escape."

"Oh, that does make sense," you replied, walking besides him. "We're going to Shino's place, right?"

Sasuke grunted, keeping his eyes ahead.

"What does the Aburame's place look like?" you asked, wondering if the place was as strange as where Sasuke lived.

"It's the same as any forest, just a bit different depending on who owns it. Anyway, they live deep in the shrouded forest and closer to the Blood Sands. Before you ask, Blood Sands is a desert. Somewhere in the desert there's an oasis and it's where the sand siblings live." he said, pointing over to his left.

"Oh, will we be going there?" you questioned, smiling and hoping to see them again.

"I highly doubt it. It's too dangerous and the chance of Jiraiya's people following us to there is risky. They most likely know we're not going there because if we do, then we wouldn't be able to make an escape in such a large desert. I'm not going to chance it."

You understood and stayed silent for the rest of walk. The silence gave you a chance to review your day. _'Hm...it's been very interesting. Haha, I guess I'm not bored anymore. I wonder if Shino is any different? Maybe he became a bug? Ha, maybe but I doubt that.'_

You two walked on, entering a forest that contains many dark purple trees with many white flowers blooming. _'This must be the Aburame's territory,'_ you thought, staring around and admiring the large unique spiraling trees.

"Yes. We're here but it'll take some hours to get to the center," Sasuke replied, grabbing a hold of you. "Hopefully only two if I do this."

He lifted you up and with a blink of an eye you two were gone.


	3. Aburame's Territory

Chapter 3

Aburame's Territory

"Are we there yet?" you moaned, dragging your feet on the ground.

"For the last time, no! Why must you ask that every thirty minutes?" Sasuke growled, his frown deepening as the hours go by.

"Because I thought by now we should have gotten closer or been there already. You did say it would take two hours if you did that teleport thingy," you said.

"I said hopefully. I did not promise we would be there by now," he said, his tail flickering side to side.

"Aw, fine. But how long really? We've been walking forever and I'm getting tired," you said, pausing in front of a large branch.

"At least another hour before I teleport and we'll be there."

"Okay," you replied, watching as the branch lifted itself above your head, before you could do it yourself. You blinked, eyeing the strange tree. "Do these trees move?" you asked.

Sasuke looked back at you, watching as another tree branch motion for you to walk underneath it. "Yes, and some of the flowers. Though I recommend you to stay away from those since there are insects around them."

You nodded, and continue walking forward with Sasuke right behind you. Once in a while he would point out when you were heading in the wrong directions. So far the both of you have been walking for a while and all without a break. Sasuke believe it would be the best to cover as much ground as possible before finally coming to a stop at Shino's place. _'I wonder how it is. Do they too live in a tree? Hm, maybe but I kind of doubt that for some reason,'_ you thought, walking and not paying attention to where you were going.

"Stop."

You paused, feeling Sasuke’s hands holding your shoulders. 

"Don't move," he whispered, his eyes following whatever made him tense.

As soon as he said that, all the trees started to shiver or at least that's what it look like at first. _'Are they dancing?'_ you thought, raising your eyebrow at the site. _'Seems like it. But why?'_

Your question was answered once an insect looking animal came into view. _'What the hell is that?!'_ you thought, staring wide-eyed at the thing. _'It's looks like a horse and a dragonfly. Gah, now that is freaky. If insects are like that...I don't know how I'm gonna stay sane with the even more freaky ones.'_

You exhale, not noticing that you were holding your breath when the insect came into view. Just then you realize that Sasuke wasn't holding your shoulders anymore. You slowly turn, looking around behind you to see that he wasn't there. _'Where did he go?!'_ you thought, becoming a bit frighten at being alone with the insect animal.

You turn back, biting back a scream when you saw the insect's eyes staring right at you, standing only a foot away. _'I didn't even hear it move!'_ you thought, inching slowly back.

It tilted its head, making a soft cooing noise and coming closer to you. _'It's coming closer!! Gah, I don't do well with bugs and huge weird ones like that,'_ you thought, sweating a bit as the distance between you and the creature decrease. You walked back but stupidly you ended up hitting your back on a tree. _'Where's Sasuke! What if it eats me?!'_

Your eyes shifted around, seeing if you could somehow escape but the creature was already invading your personal bubble space. _'What do I do? It's bobbing its head at me now,'_ you thought. You frowned, breathing in and out calmly before pushing back your fear. You lifted your hand and hesitantly reached out to the creature's head. It stopped moving and pressed against your hand. _'This isn't so bad. It's pretty friendly I guess,'_ you thought, petting it gently. Eventually you made friends with the creature and surprising it seemed to understand you.

"So, are you a girl or a boy?" you asked, getting tired of referring to the creature as a 'it' in your head. "Um, nod twice if you're a boy or once if you're a girl."

The creature cooed, bobbing its head twice.

"Oh, so you're a boy. Hm, well that's good to know. Can I name you?" you asked, combing your fingers threw his long black fur. He cooed again, enjoying the attention. "How does...Mr. Bug sound?" you questioned, and it's hissed. "Uh, Mr. Horsefly?" 

It hissed again.

"Okay, they do sound a bit dumb. How about..." you paused, taking a closer look at him. "Silent Night?"

This time he cooed, bobbing his head happily.

"Great!" you replied, smiling.

"Now, I wonder where Sasuke went? Did you happen to see another person with me or something? He's a catboy." you asked. It cooed, turning his head side to side, sniffing the air. "Oh, I'm guessing you can smell him?" you questioned. Silent bobbed his head, nudging you to his side. It took you a few seconds to understand that he wanted you to get on his back. 

"Okay."

He leaned down, his tail swishing around.

 _'Eh, it's a bit weird but at least I don't have to walk around anymore,'_ you thought, gratefully for meeting Silent. "Lead the way." you said, holding onto him. You expected him to walk but instead he took off into the air. Your grip was loose but you quickly secure your arms around his neck. _'Wah, I almost fell off,'_ you thought, your stomach clenching in fright. 

It was only a half an hour that you've been flying when Silent cooed loudly and landed in a small clearing. Throughout that time, you kept your eyes closed or staring up at the clouds. You were pretty much afraid to look down, knowing that you'll panic, faint and possibly fall off to your death.

Once you felt Silent not moving you slide off him and plop unsteady onto your feet. You took a few seconds to get your balance but when you did you looked around. _'Where is he?'_ you thought, looking over Silent. 

"He's not here," you stated, patting his head. 

Silent cooed before heading towards the trees in front of him. You followed behind him, trusting him to lead you directly to Sasuke. It wasn't very long till he stopped, using his head to urge you to walk up ahead. You smiled and walked a bit more.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Are you here?!" you yelled, staring up at the purple spiraling trees.

"Over here."

 _'That's Sasuke!'_ you thought, stumbling over a few rocks. 

You saw him, standing on a branch with his eyes narrow and constantly scanning over the area.

"Uh...what exactly happen with you?" you asked, noticing that his appearance looked a bit off.

"Not so loud!" he hissed, crouching down. "I got attack by a few bugs. And I couldn't risk you getting hurt so I had to leave."

You blinked, still confuse.

"Bugs? The only bug I saw was Silent Night. And he's nice and not so bad," you replied, rubbing your aching neck. "After all, he helped me find you." _'I should have kept my eyes close more instead of staring up at the sky while holding onto Silent,'_ you thought, sighing inwardly.

"There were more of them. They just weren't in the area yet," Sasuke said, jumping down to you. He paused, processing the name that you called a bug. 

"Silent Night?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't keep calling him it, you know. So I name him Silent Night. Silent because he doesn't make a sound when he's walking and night because his fur and shell...or is it skin? Whatever, but they're a dark color. Hence the name Silent Night, which can refer to him to sneaking up on someone like the night. Oh, and it sounds cool too," you said, smiling. Mentally you were patting yourself on your back for coming up with a clever name. "Yup, it sounds so much better than Mr. Bug or Mr. Buggy or even Mr. Horsefly."

"Okay..." he whispered sweat dropping. He shook his head and pulled you against him. "I'm glad you're okay then."

He nuzzled your head with his face, pulling a giggle of out you. He smirked, planting a kiss on top of your head. You blushed, trying to pull yourself away from him. _'I still find it weird experiencing this. Man, it doesn't help that he manages to make me embarrass either,'_ you thought, trying to force the blush down.

"Stop touching me!" you whine, poking his stomach hard. _'Yay! Freedom!'_ you thought, swiftly avoiding his reach.

"We're wasting time! Follow me!" you exclaimed, pointing at the direction you came from. 

"Follow you? Do you know where you're going?" he asked, doubt apparent in his voice.

"No, I don't but Silent might. He can take us there," you said, making your way to where he is.

Sasuke grunted, before following you. As soon as you spotted Silent, he cooed, coming closer to you. However, he pause when he notice Sasuke behind you. Sasuke cursed, slowly moving over to a tree. "You didn't tell me it's a flyhorse!" he whispered angrily. 

"What? I did. I said horsefly," you said, crossing your arms.

He sighed, before answering back. "Horseflies and Flyhorses are two different species of bugs. Horseflies are flies of the common fruit horses. Flyhorses are opposite of them and they were the ones that attacked me."

"What the hell? You completely lost me," you said, blinking.

"Horseflies are nice, smaller and don't attack unless provoke. Flyhorses are not. They attack and strangely they only go after the male species," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I get that," you cheered, "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"...I'm not going to answer that," he replied, muttering something about Naruto's infection of stupidity is spreading.

You ignore him, keeping an eye on Silent. He was cooing, wanting your attention and not leaving your side. You were rubbing Slient's head, making him happy as you brush softy against his fuzzy antennas.

"Are you gonna come out now? I'll make sure he won't bite you," you said, realizing Sasuke was hiding like a scared little girl. 

"Am not!" he hissed, which Silent didn't take kindly to. You had to distract Silent again, making sure that he didn't pay any attention to Sasuke.

"Be quite! It seems if you're mean to me he gets mad," you said, blocking Silent's view of him.

You calmed Silent down and then you started to bring him closer to Sasuke.

"Silent, this is Sasuke and he's a friend. Okay? I want you two to be nice to each other and not try to kill one another," you said, pulling Sasuke out from behind the tree.

Sasuke grunted and Silent made a soft coo sound.

"Great! Now, can you take us to the Aburame's territory?" you asked, facing Silent.

He bobbed his head in answer and nudged you to climb on. Sasuke went to join you but Silent beeped at him. "Silent, I said to be nice," you scowled, frowning.

Silent lowered his head but beeped huffily at Sasuke one last time.

Once Sasuke got on, you were all in the air flying over the strange trees and white flowers. Surprisingly your eyes were open, but maybe that's because Sasuke’s hands kept wondering to places they shouldn't. _'Stupid pervert!'_ you thought, dragging his hand back down to your waist. _'You would think he'll stop after the first few times.'_

It was a quite ride with Silent occasionally cooing whenever you petted him.

It was only a matter of time that very tall trees appeared up ahead. The closer all of you got to them; it became apparent that the trees were forming a large circle around something inside. As Silent went up higher you saw that they were covering a large area that was free of grass. _'That must be where they are,'_ you thought, narrowing your eyes at a couple of things that were round. _'Are those houses?'_

Silent spend up before smoothly diving down which made you yelp in surprise and hold tightly onto him. As he near the ground you were able to see clearly what the round shapes were. At a far distant the shapes look like little huts but they were far from it. They were actually large mushrooms and the one in the very back was the largest of them all. _'Whoa! I've never seen mushrooms that huge before. Wait...aren't the red mushrooms with the white spots poisonous? How can someone live in it?'_ you thought, noticing that there are many things around here you didn't understand. 

"Sasuke?" you asked, seeing if you had his attention.

"Hm?"

"We're here aren't we?"

He nodded, lifting his chin from your shoulder. 

Silent landed on the ground and some of the people around glanced over but they continue with what they were doing before. One however approached you, Silent and Sasuke with a relax expression on their face, or at least you think so. You couldn't really see their face because majority of the Aburame members worn clothes that cover a part of their face and dark shades. You smile at them and turned to look at Silent as he lean down a bit so you and Sasuke could get off. 

"Ah, I'm quite surprise to find a flyhorse with the both of you but I assume he's taken a liking to you Miss," he said, smiling at you.

You blushed, nodding.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Hino," Hino said, motioning for all of you to follow him.

"You know why we're here?" Sasuke asked, keeping you close to him.

"Yes, word spreads fast. I'll take you to Shino," he said, heading in the direction of the largest mushroom in the very back. _'Oh, duh. Of course they would know. Their creepy ability to communicate with bugs would let them know everything that's going on in their forest. I wouldn't be surprised if they have bugs in other places too,'_ you thought, pausing in front of a large mushroom.

"Here we are. I'll get him," he said, before disappearing inside the house.

While all three of you waited, you looked around. The area contains some of those white flowers you've seen in the forest earlier. You started to notice that a lot of the bugs around seem to be attracted to them, even Silent as he...licked the flower closest to him. _'Uh...okay. I guess that's normal since I know bugs are attractive to the pollen in them. And these flowers produce a lot of it.'_

"They do," Sasuke said, looking at Silent as well. "This is another reason that this is the Aburame's territory. The trees in this forest are the only ones that contain these special flowers, which bring in the insects. The insects help these flowers to pollinate and continue growing."

"Ah, I see," you said, understanding that it's another circle of life that helps nature and insects to keep going.

"So...what do we need now that we're here?"

"Supplies," Shino answered, as he walked towards you three.

"Shino!" you exclaimed, happily. _'He looks the same as ever. I was almost expecting him to be some sort of bug king, with a bug head or something,'_ you thought, taking in his appearance. Though, if you looked closely he had some sort of fuzzy antennas like Silent but you weren't able to see it because his hood was in the way.

He nodded, at your direction before facing Sasuke.

"Yes," the catboy replied. "The bag we had contain some but the bag itself is somewhere with a flyhorse."

"We had a bag?" you questioned, blinking. 

Sasuke looked at you, barley able to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh, I remember now. I forgot all about it since I haven't seen you with it in a long while," you said.

Though, Sasuke ignored you and faced Shino.

"Hino should be back with supplies for the both of you," Shino said, his shades flashing in the light.

"Ah, that's good. But do we have to leave as soon as we got here?" you asked, leaning against a mushroom house.

"Stay for one day then," Shino said, turning back inside the large mushroom. "There are empty rooms in that hall. And if you need anything just ask Hino."

You nodded about to look for a room until you remember about Silent. "What about Silent?"

"He'll be fine here." 

You smiled, leaving Sasuke and Shino alone. You went to the very end of the hall and looked at the room in the left. You notice that it was a bit big and instead close the door and opened the other door. In that room it was smaller and had a homier feel to it. _'I'll stay in this one then,'_ you thought, jumping on the small mushroom looking bed. _'Such a weird place. I wonder what Shino and Sasuke are talking about. They are most likely discussing about the situation or something. I'll find out later when Sasuke comes back.'_

You sighed, stretching. Now, that you had a chance to relax you felt all the walking, catching up to you. It may not have seemed like you did much but you weren't a ninja of that level. _'Well...I'm not really a ninja but I hate admitting it. It makes me feel left out whenever they're doing ninja stuff,'_ you thought, frowning. _'I might as well get some sleep in. Something could have had happen later on that would force us to leave in the middle of the night,'_ you thought, getting up.

You looked around the room, noticing that the walls were red, and so were the furniture. There was a window on the right with a red and white spotted curtain and a round rug that was also red with white spots in the middle of the room. It was a basically a simple room with a same color theme as the mushroom cap. In your search, you found a dresser and wondered if it contains clothing that you could possible use. _'Maybe I can find something to sleep in. I don't want to wrinkle what I'm wearing now.'_

You opened it, scanning through the clothing. You found something warm and soft to sleep in. And just as quick as you found it, you changed out of the clothes you were wearing to the pajamas. You placed your clothes on a nearby chair and quickly, slipped into the silk covers.

You snuggled in them once you were comfortable. Then you stared at the ceiling, counting the white spots on it until your eyes started to get heavy and sleep carried you off into dreamland.

"Wake up," a voice said, shaking your form lightly.

Barely awake you turned over to your side, hiding from the light and the one shaking you.

"Miss."

You yawned, and then slowly opened your eyes, as you pulled the blanket away from your face. Your eyes cleared up from your sleepiness, allowing you to see that Hino was there.

You stared at him dully, your brain not registering that he was waking you up for a reason. 

But once it did you sat up, stretching your tired limbs while yawning again.

"Hino. What is it?" you asked, rubbing your eyes.

"It's time for breakfast," he said, helping you stand up.

"Ah, that's good. I haven't eaten anything in a while," you replied, about to fix the bed but Hino beat you to it. 

"Don't worry about this. You go freshen up and once you're done, meet me at the front door," he said.

You nodded, getting your clothes. 

"Uh, where's a bathroom?" you asked, looking for another door.

"Over there," he said, pointing at the wall close to the bed. "It should contain all that you need."

"Okay, thanks," you said, heading to the door. You entered inside, noting that it was the same color as the room too. You placed your clothes down, and prepare yourself to take a shower. Once you finished, you dried yourself and changed into your clothes, while neatly folding the pajamas your worn.

When you got all your bathroom stuff completed, you left the room and headed towards the front door that Hino said for you to meet. On your way there, you took a closer look at your surroundings. Some areas were exactly like the room you stayed at, while others were the opposite, being all white with red spots instead. It was pretty interesting to see that some things were also in the shape of a mushroom, like that lamp you saw in the hall. 

You reached the area with the front door, spotting Hino's form standing next to a window. 

"So, breakfast right?" you asked.

He smiled, nodding.

"We're going to the dining room," he said, walking to a door next to a stair. "It's in here."

You nodded, following after him. He opened the door for you, before entering himself. The room wasn't that fancy looking but it still had some nice things in it. The large table was filled with breakfast and elegant old looking chairs. In those chairs sat Shino, Sasuke and another older man that suspiciously looks like Shino. _'Is that Shino's dad?'_ you thought, smiling and walking over to an empty seat next to Sasuke.

Hino sat across from you next to Shino, while Shino sat next to the older man. Once everyone was settle in you were introduce to the man, Shibi who was indeed Shino's father. While all of you ate, there was some small talk about the weather and how things were doing until things moved onto the situation with the Queen and you. You were finish with your food while you watched Shibi say a few things to Sasuke before falling silent.

"Jiraiya's followers had reached Uchiha’s forest last night. They knew the both of you weren't going to be there and because of that, there are now two groups searching. One is heading in this direction, hoping to get us to help them while the other is securing the area around the Queen's castle," Hino whispered, to you. "Shino and Sasuke already traded information on the situation yesterday. They thought about it but haven't exactly agree on which way would be the best for you. So far, getting you the Queen's castle is going to be much more difficult but I'm sure you'll get there."

"I see. So things are already getting tricky," you said, looking back at Shino and Sasuke, who are both talking now.

"Yes, from what I can gather. Sasuke wants to head to the Cemetery of Time while Shino thinks that's a bad idea and that the both of you should go to the Garden of Sugar and Spice."

"Why does Shino think it's a bad idea and why doesn't Sasuke agree?" you asked, curious on why they're having a hard time deciding.

"The Cemetery of Time is a pretty dangerous place. It would leave you to open to any attacks from Jiraiya's followers or worst, the Eater. That's why Shino believes that going to the Garden of Sugar and Spice is better. If you two go there then you would be able to get some help from Ino, Sakura and Tenten. They would be able to help decide which area is safe and which is not. Sasuke however thinks it's exactly where Jiraiya think you two will go to next. And by going to the Cemetery of Time they won't expect it at all and that the both of you could reach Mist of Tears safely," he said, crossing his arms. "Hm, I'll have to agree with Shino. Sasuke’s plan would be unexpected and the best choice, but only if there were other warriors with you two. But it's too dangerous and I wouldn't risk it."

"Oh, it does sound scary. Wait, what's an Eater?" you questioned, raising an eyebrow. "It sounds creepy to me."

"You don't know the Eater?" he asked, surprised. "Oh, wait. That's right Sasuke did warn us that you forgotten a couple of things. Well, the Eater is a giant creature that no one has seen but we know it truly does exist. It hides deep in this land, the wild and untouched parts. And it's named Eater for a reason."

"...I really don't like the sound of this Eater thing," you said, wide eyed. "So Sasuke seriously wants to travel close to the area where this thing is?"

"Yes, that's why we want you to decide," Shino replied, making you and Hino look at him.

"Me?" you said, blinking. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay...I agree with Shino," you said, after thinking about it.

"Then it's done," Shibi stated, getting up. Shino nodded, and stood up as well.

"Alright then. We better get moving if we're to make it before them," Sasuke said, his tail flickering as he stood up. He reached out, waiting for you to place your hand on his so he could help you up. You smiled, doing just that and let him help you up from your seat.

Shino and his dad left to do whatever they do while Hino stayed behind with you two.

"We already have two bags packed for the both of you with supplies. They should be able to hold out for three days, possible four if you ration them. They are right at the front door with Silent," Hino said, picking up the plates.

"Wait, we're leaving right now?" you stated, surprise.

"Yes, didn't you hear the part about Jiraiya's followers coming here? It won't take them that long to get here," Sasuke said.

"Oh..." you whispered, turning back to Hino. "Then I guess this is goodbye."

"Only for now. Until this is all cleared up, you'll be free to come back and visit anytime you like," he said, smiling.

"That's good. Thank you for helping us and stuff," you said, smiling too.

"It's no problem," he replied. "Go on, you'll have a long way to go."

"Okay. Oh, please tell Shino and his dad goodbye for us. And to thank them for what they've done for us too."

"Of course," he replied.

You and Sasuke left the room, heading towards the front door. There the both of you receive your backpacks and greeted a happy Silent.

"Aw, you missed me?" you laughed, Silent licking you in greeting.

Silent cooed, his fuzzy antennas tickling you.

"Okay, Silent. We'll have to leave now. We're heading to the Garden of Sugar and Spice," you said, petting him. He cooed again, understanding and nudge you to get on.

"Wait a minute," Sasuke said, his cat ear twitching. "He can't come with us."

"Why not?" you replied, frowning. "He can help us get there."

"He's not coming and that's it," he said, pulling on his backpack.

You rolled your eyes, figuring out why. "Stop being such a pussy. Accept that's he's coming with us."

"...fine," he mumbled, annoyed that Silent was still around.

You shook your head, and climbed on Silent once you had your pack securely on. Sasuke rubbed his head, feeling a headache forming. 

"This is going to be annoying," he said, under his breath. He walked over to Silent, getting ready to sit behind you but Silent beeped at him. 

"Very annoying," he hissed, glaring at the insect-horse creature.

"Aw, don't be like that," you pouted, petting Silent's head and Sasuke just glared at him more.

"Get on. He's not paying attention," you said, motioning for him to do so.

Once he got on, Silent rose up into the air. You looked around one last time at the Aburame's mushroom homes before Silent took off in the direction of where the Garden of Sugar and Spice was. _'I wonder what will await for us there?'_ you thought, holding on Silent's dark mane. _'We'll just have wait and see then.'_


End file.
